Her Diamonds
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes are in love with the same girl. She is also the little sister of Ted Dibase Jr. Who does she love back? and who will she end up with? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_i dont own any of the wreslters just the ocs. this is just for fun none of this is real. let me know what you think i hope you like it fo far._**

* * *

Ted looked down at his younger sister Amber Dibiase who was passed out on his couch. She had called in the middle of the night saying she was out in the rain and asked him to come and get her. Ted looked down at the bruise that was on her face. She never really said what happened just that her boyfriend and her got in a fight. Ted didn't even know how bad it was until now when he seen the bruise on her face. He wanted so badly to go back to the house and beat the shit out of her boyfriend for what he had done but right now he was to tired and wanted to go to bed. He went up stairs and got a cover for her then covered her up and went to his own room. He still couldn't believe someone would hurt his little sister like that. It pissed him off that any man would ever lay his hands on her. The girl was only 22 and had no one but him. Hell he didn't even know he had a sister until one day he ran in to his father with her. He knew she was loved by his father but only because she was a Dibiase. She wasn't as loved as he was however, witch is why he made sure he showed her that no matter what he was always going to be there for her. Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes already knew about Amber and they also treated her like she was family. Sometimes however, Ted didn't like the way Cody would look at his little sister. He also once in a while seen Randy looking at her in the same way. Ted wouldn't dare say anything to Randy he was always to afraid of him. Randy was the leader of the pack and everyone knew it. Ted and Cody was just puppets on strings. Amber was different though, she could get Randy to do about anything she wanted witch Ted would sometimes use that to get what he wanted. Ted walked up to his bedroom and was about to lay down when he heard a cell phone going off. Walking down the stairs he looked down at the phone to see there was a text message from Cody. _'Why is Cody texting my little sister at this time at night?'_ Ted knew he shouldn't be nosey because Amber hated that but he just couldn't stop himself.

_'Hey are you alright? I wish I could be there but you know how it is. Did you get a hold of Ted? If not try Randy, I think he is close by. Text me back so I know everything is alright.'_ Ted looked down at Amber. He knew she was friends with Cody but was there something more? Was that the reason her boyfriend beat her? He really wasn't sure but he knew Cody would be worried if she didn't reply back so he texted for her.

_'I'm fine. I am really tired so I am just going to crash so text me later on.'_ Ted was about to put the phone down when it went off again. He flipped it open to check it one last time and he didn't like what he read.

_'Alight, I love you by the way. You boyfriend was a piece of shit so just forget about him and I will be down in the morning to help you forget about that ass hole. Ted has a photo shoot so it will be just me and you. Love you.'_ Ted couldn't believe it. His 22 year old sister was cheating on her boyfriend with a 24 year old who happens to be one of his friends. He looked down at his sister once more, how could she do this, what was she thinking? Ted shut off the phone then went up to his room to fall asleep. He would be damned if he was letting her alone with Cody in the morning.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

The next morning Ted woke up to the sound of his sister laughing. He rushed down the stairs to find her sitting next to Randy Orton laughing about something. They didn't even notice Ted walk in the room and there was that look. Randy was starring at her again like he wanted to strip her down and fuck her in fount of the whole world. Randy loved attention so he knew if he had the chance to have sex in the ring on a live event that he would. "Hey Ted about time you go up." Randy said standing up from the couch but still keeping his eyes on Amber.

"Yeah, Amber get dressed. I don't want you alone here so you are coming with me to the photo shoot." Amber just smiled and shook her head then walked off to the bathroom. She had no clue that Cody was on his way and Ted wanted to get out of there before he showed up.

"We should go down to her house after the shoot and get her shit back man. I can't believe a guy would do that to a girl like her." Randy said fallowing Ted out to the kitchen.

"Yeah tell me about it. She didn't happen to tell you what went down did she?" It was eating Ted up not knowing.

"Yeah, I guess her boyfriends in to drugs really bad and she flushed them down the toilet witch caused him to flip out then beat on her."

"He has it coming from me. No one hits my little sister." Ted grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then turned to Randy.

"I was thinking. Since your sister is done with her boyfriend and all, I was thinking of asking her out." Ted about spit the water out of his mouth when he heard this come out of Randy's mouth.

"I don't think she's all that into you and anyway's I think she's already got someone in mind." Randy's face turned to anger and jealousy.

"Who?"

"Last night her phone went off and I checked it. Cody was texting her and the one text said he loved her." Randy's face then just turned into his famous smirk.

"Our little Cody?" Ted just shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't like that idea to well."

"Well what do you think of me dating her?" Ted didn't really like that idea either. To him her dating Randy was worse then dating Cody but he knew that if he would stand up to Randy that it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

"I don't know man, It is her life. I guess if she wanted to date you then I would be cool with that." Ted said lying threw his teeth.

"Do you think she loves Cody?" Ted looked out the window to make sure Cody wasn't there yet.

"I went threw her phone, it is always him saying that he loves her so I would have to say no." Randy smiled more.

"Great, well you should go get ready also because we need to leave soon." Ted started to walk away when he once again heard Ambers cell phone go off. Randy walked in the room to see Ted picking up the phone.

"It's him." Ted said about ready to crush the phone.

"Cody?"

"No her boyfriend." Ted said still just looking at the phone.

"Give me the phone." Randy took the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this and where the fuck is Amber?" The voice on the phone yelled.

"It doesn't matter who I am and she is done with you so don't ever call her again." Randy said to the man on the phone.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice. Randy Orton." Randy was now pissed who did this bastard think he was.

"What does it matter to you who I am?"

"Are you fucking my girl, are you telling me I picked a girl that is Randy Ortons type? Damn how lucky did I fucking get. Tell that bitch she owes me for my stash that she flushed and I want my fucking money today before I have to leave for work." Randy looked down at the phone seeing the call had ended.

"After the shoot we go bash this mother fuckers head in." Randy said to Tod putting the phone back down. Ted shook his head then went up to his room to get ready to leave. Amber walked down in the living room to see Randy looking pissed off.

"Everything alright?" She asked wondering why he was so angry. However soon as she talked to him the anger just melted away.

"No everything is better now that you are here. I was thinking maybe tonight you and I could go out to eat or go to a bar for a while. Get you out there shaking that pretty little ass of yours." Amber just smiled at Randy. She knew he liked her and hell she liked him to. Any girl would be crazy not to want him in bed with her.

"Sure, where did Ted go?"

"He should be down any minute he had to get ready to go." Randy walked over to where Amber was standing and was face to face with her.

"What are you doing Randy." She felt weird having him this close to her.

"Thinking about kissing you." Amber took a step back.

"I just got out of a bad relationship. I am not really ready for another one. It's best we just be friends Randy." He's smile fade. Was she willing to be with Cody but not him. He he was better looking then Cody, and he knew his dick was a lot bigger then Cody's. Just face it he knew he was all together better then Cody witch was why she should be with him, not flirting with Cody.

"That is fine, I can just wait." Just then Ted walked down to find Amber and Randy really close.

"Are you both ready to go or what?" Amber stepped away from Randy. She walked over grabbed her phone and purse then went out the door.

"What are you up to Orton?" Ted asked him before they both walked out the door.

"Just working my charm on her."

"Working?" Ted asked praying that he would say no.

"I think so, there was sexual tension there." Randy smiled then walked out the door. Ted just ruled his eyes then walked out the door also glad that they would be out before Cody showed up. Just as they was about to pull out in Ted's car Cody pulled in blocking them. Ted's face turned to pure anger. Cody got out of his car and walked up to Ted. "Hey guys, I though I would tag along with you. Randy I got that information you wanted to by the way." Cody then looked at Amber and smiled.

"Just park your car in the yard and get in." Ted told Cody not happy. He looked over at Randy and nodded his head back towards Amber. Randy got the hint and got out of the car then getting in the back with Amber. She just looked at him confused. Cody got out of his car then went to get in the back with Amber when he noticed Randy had moved back there. His mind filled with jealousy and pain in his heart. He loved Amber but he knew she didn't love him. He also wondered if Randy was the reason she didn't love him back. Was she in love with Randy or was Randy obsessed with her and she was in love with her ex boyfriend? Cody got in the passenger side of the car and handed Randy the folder.

"What is that?" Amber asked leaning close to Randy.

"Just business that's all sweetheart." Amber leaned back over to her side witch caused Randy to want to tell her just so she would lean closer again.

"How long is this photo shoot going to take?" Amber asked knowing she was going to be bored.

"I don't know, but there is a mall near by we can go to it after since you are going to need clothes." Amber just shook her head and watched out the window quite the whole time listing to the guys talk about what Legacy's next move was going to be.

* * *

**_R&R please._**


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know what you think so far and I will try to have the next chapter up soon as I can.

* * *

Amber sat waiting for her brother to get done with his photos shoot. The make-up artist sat down beside Amber looking at her. Amber was watching her brother just seeing what all went down at a photo shoot when she head someone talking to her. "I'm Camille Lee, I'm the make-up artist. I've never seen you with the guys before. What's your name?"

"Amber Dibiase" Camille about spit her water out of her mouth.

"Ted never said he was married." Amber just gave her a confused look for a minute.

"Oh, I'm not his wife. I'm his sister." Camille always had a crush on Ted she just never told anyone or acted on it. She also listened in on his conversations when he was around but she never heard him say anything about a sister. Camille also seen the way Randy was looking at Amber. "So are you dating Orton?" Camille didn't mean it to come out rude as if she cared but Randy was a ass to her all the time.

"No, why do you like him or something."

"No, he is the biggest ass hole I have ever meet." Amber just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've meet bigger ones." Cody walked over and sat down next to Amber.

"Hey baby Ted sent me over to tell you he is almost done then we are going shopping." Cody smiled at her kissed her forehead then got up and walked away. Camille just smiled.

"So you're dating Cody." Amber didn't like that Camille was being nosey. She knew when someone was this nosey it was for a reason. That reason was to get information to sale and get rich off of.

"No, I'm not dating anyone now stop asking me all these questions." Amber got up and walked over to where Randy was standing. She knew Camille thought Randy was a ass hole so she knew she wouldn't come over near her long as she was beside him. Randy noticed she was sitting by that bitch Camille and something she said must of pissed Amber off.

"What that bitch say to you?" Randy wanted to know because he was going to tell her off.

"Nothing just asking shit about me and you guys." Randy put his arms around Amber and pulled her close to him.

"She just likes Ted that is all and you came in here with him so she is all scared you are his girlfriend or something."

"Yeah she thought I was his wife." Randy busted out laughing. "I think she liked all three of you guys with the way she was eyeing you all up. Even thought she said your a ass hole she was still checking you out." Randy just ruled his eyes.

"She's a slut. She sleeps with every guy that she can." Just then Cody walked over and he wasn't happy with what he seen. Randy was moving in on his girl, but he knew there was nothing he could do because he needed Randy. If Randy told him to step away from Amber, Cody knew he would have no choice but to do as he was told. Amber sort of looked happy with Randy and that scared Cody. He knew he would have to try harder to get her to notice him.

"Ted is ready so let's get going." Amber pulled away from Randy and walked towards her brother.

"Bye Camille make sure you don't catch something doing all them men." Randy yelled to her before stepping in the elevator with Ted, Cody and Amber.

"Ass hole." She yelled back at him.

"That wasn't nice now was it. Guess I am going to have to talk to her manager." Randy said with his signature smirk.

"Let her alone man you are always mean to that girl." Ted said to Randy not looking him in the eyes but down at the floor. Amber noticed that Ted and Cody never really stood up to Randy. She just shook her head then looked at Randy to see what he was going to say next.

"Shut up Ted we both know you fucked that slut two weeks ago." Amber looked back at Ted shocked. Now she understood why Camille was so worried about her being his wife.

"All you girly's shut up I want to go to the mall so let's go." Ted and Cody both look shocked for a minute waiting to see how Randy was going to react to her being bossy. Randy was always the boss no matter what.

"You didn't just call me a girl." Randy said stepping up to her.

"Yeah I did." He just smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'll show you I am not a girl." They walked out to Ted's car then got in. Once in the back seat Randy keep trying to get Amber to move close to him.

"Come on I want to show you I'm not a girl." Amber just laughed at him.

"Please Randy I seen you in them underwear you wrestle in. You have to be a girl to fit in them." Randy just reached over and started tickling her while she begged him to stop.

"Say I am not a girl and my dick is big and I will stop." Amber almost couldn't breath. Just then Ted pulled in the parking lot and parked the car.

"Okay, okay, okay, you are not a girl but you dick isn't that big." Amber said as she opened the door and jumped out of the car.

"I'm so going to get you for that." Randy got out of the car and started walking in to the mall.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

Everyone went there own ways expect Ted and Amber. He was playing for all her clothing so he had to stick with her. Every so often Randy would walk by to check on her and see what she was getting. He also had some bags of things he told her that was for her but she couldn't see them until they got to the house. Ted tried to look to but Randy wouldn't let him.

Cody however was trying to find the perfect gift for Amber. He knew he had to do something to put himself over Randy in her eyes he just wasn't sure what to get. Cody figured jewelry would defiantly get her to like him better then Randy. Every girl loved jewelry. He knew Amber liked almost gothic necklaces because all of hers was. He found this glass heart in a sterling silver wire like holding it. The glass was a red that almost looked like blood. He just had to order her flowers and have them sent to the house.

Amber was finally done, and she was tired. Poor Ted had to carry all of her things while she just slowly fallowed them out to the car. They walked out to the car putting everything in just waiting on Cody to come out. Amber sent him a text to hurry up because she was tired and hungry. "Let's stop and get something to eat on our way to the house." Ted said to Randy and Amber.

"Yeah pizza sounds so good right now." Randy just looked over at her.

"Pizza is really fatting." Amber looked down at herself.

"Are you calling me fat Randy?"

"No, but you are going to get fat if you keep eating pizza all the time." This caused her to laugh. She was only 112 and ate pizza all the time. She never gained weight from it witch is why some people hated her.

"More like you will get fat because you see I eat pizza all the time and never gain anything."

"I think you are already getting fat you just don't see it." Amber reached over and slapped Randy.

"You do know Randy your ass is getting a little fat. Not that I have been looking but you know you can't miss it as big as it is getting." Randy laughed.

"You got spunk. You are lucky I like you or you would of wished you never said that." Ted was now a little scared. What if Randy ever stopped liking Amber and she said something like that. When Randy gets pissed there is no telling what he will do and it always is something really bad, but there was his little sister saying things to Randy no one else would ever have the nerve to say to him.

"Pizza for me and subway for fatty back here." Amber said getting ready to jump out the door. Just then Cody came walking out.

"About freaking time, damn Cody are you gay. You took longer then a girl in there." Randy said laughing only to be slapped by Amber.

"Least he isn't fat." Amber said laughing.

"I am not fat look at this." Randy said pulling up his shirt. "Touch that, go on, I don't bite unless you are in to that kinky stuff witch I know I am." Randy said still holding his shirt up for her. Amber reached over and touched his 6 pack.

"Yep all fat." She said laughing.

"That is not fat girl that is pure muscle. Something I'm sure you never felt before with any of your boyfriends." Amber just ruled her eyes.

"So pizza it is?" Ted asked them.

"No we don't want fatty getting any fatter so lets go to Subway." Amber said leaning up to the fount seats.

"No Ted the little lady wants pizza so we are going to get pizza. Then watch her get fat so no man would want her." Amber sat back in her seat when her phone went off. It was from Cody and it caused her to smile.

'I'd still want you.' The text read. Amber went to reply back when Randy noticed the smile on her face. He grabbed her phone from her reading what it had said. He was now pissed and threw the phone back at her then turned to look out the window not saying other word. When they pulled in to a CiCi's pizza buffet when Amber was about bouncing out of her seat. She loved that she could get different kinds of pizza at once it was the greatest thing since sliced bread to her.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

Everyone got out of the car and started to walk in. Randy stayed far behind looking down at the ground. Cody was on edge the whole time, he knew when Randy got him alone it wasn't going to turn out good. While eating a few fans would come up and ask the guys to sign things witch didn't bother Amber because she was eating and loving all this pizza. Randy however wasn't really eating much. He didn't even really look up at Amber at all. Ted knew whatever was on that phone had pissed Randy off and he was just waiting for Randy to snap. "Randy, I was only joking about you being fat, besides you guys will be down in the gym tonight working it off so you should eat." He still hadn't looked up at her. His mind was going 90 mph with plans. Some good, some bad, some insane. He was scared to hurt Amber but he wanted to be with her and Cody was going to take her from him.

"I know I am not fat." He started eating a little more when his cell phone went off causing him to get up from the table and walk out the door. Ted looked over at Amber then reached out for her phone.

"I want to see why he is pissed." She opened the text message and put the phone in his hand. Ted read it then looked over at Cody.

"I'm going to get more pizza." Amber got up from the table going to get more pizza.

"Randy is digging my sister Cody, I think you need to back off her until he is over his infatuation with her." Ted said watching Randy outside yelling to his phone walking back and forth.

"He is still married so Amber is fair game to me." Ted just shook his head. He had a feeling his sister mite be the end of Legacy. Amber came back with a few slices of pizza and started to eat them. She looked out the window at Randy who was really pissed by now. He was still yelling at his phone. It didn't take long until Randy closed his phone and walked back in.

"You guys about ready to go?" He asked watching Amber pick the toppings off her pizza then eat the pizza. She was so weird to him but he liked that. He also like that she wasn't just eating the salad like other girls would. He was only joking about her getting fat and he would still want her if she gained a little weight. Cody had him so pissed for saying that before him, and when he seen the smile that was on her face when she read it that just made him jealous.

"Yeah, let's go. Amber hurry up." Ted said to her as she put her pizza down and got up.

"You not going to finish that?" Randy asked her.

"No you guys are in a hurry and I am full." She grabbed her phone off the table then fallowed the guys out the door.

* * *

_**R&R please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Once they was back at Ted, Amber went up to the guest room she always stayed in and put her clothing away. Cody knew this was the best time to give her his gift but he just wished the flowers would of been here by now. Randy however was on the phone fighting with his wife again as always. Cody wondered if Amber even knew that Randy was married. If not that would be something against him that he could use to win Amber's heart. Slowly Cody walked up the stairs to the bedroom that Amber was in. He could hear her putting clothing away and also hear music playing. He could also hear her voice, she was singing the song.

"I wish I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you, and told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you. The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through. Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew! How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you. I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up. Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!" Cody walked in the room witch caused her to stop singing and turn the cd player off.

"Hey I got you something while we was at the mall." He said handing Amber the box. She took the box from Cody and opened it. Once she seen the necklace she about screamed with delight.

"Oh my god Cody I love it, you like so get me." She jumped right in his arms hugging him. Neither of them knowing that Randy was outside the door way standing with a chest full of anger.

"I though you would like it."

"I love it, no guy gets me but you do and that's what I like about you Cody. You are the sweetest guy I have ever meet." Randy couldn't take it no more he had a feeling they was about to kiss so he just walked back down the stairs to find Ted.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

Ted was down in the basement working out when the door slammed shut. He knew it was Randy and he could tell he was pissed off about something. Randy came busting in the room full of anger ready to kill Cody. "I can't take it anymore Ted, I am getting devoiced and I want you to help me with your sister."

"Wait a minute there Randy, what do you mean that you want me to help you with my sister."

"I need to know shit about her, things she likes, you know be nosey go threw her shit for me. I need to know what kind of man she wants, so I can be that." Ted knew Randy wanted a relationship with a girl and he was sick of being hurt from cheating women. Ted also knew his sister was the kind of girl that would be good for Randy but she just didn't seem in to him.

"You don't want to be that guy Randy."

"Why the hell not!" Randy yelled as he slammed his fists into the wall.

"Well, because Randy, if you are the guy she wants then your not yourself." Ted really didn't want anyone dating his little sister. He also really didn't want Randy with her because if Randy lost his temper with her things could become bad for her.

"I don't even know who I am anymore Ted. I mean look at what I'm doing. I though I had my anger controlled then my slut of a wife goes and cheats on me and everything just goes right out the window." Randy pushed his head to the wall resting it there.

"Look man, if my sister is into you then let her make the move. Besides I've seen the men she dated and trust me Cody is trying to hard because he is defiantly a guy she would be friends with and that is it." Ted put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister is only 22 and Cody's like what 24. All of Ambers boyfriends are like 29 and 30. She likes guy to be older then her for some reason I do not know."

"But Cody is older then her." Randy was not confused.

"I am talking at least 7 years older. She has some theory to date men that are over 7 years older then her but not over 10 years older so she can get married by the time she is 25. I know it's weird but to her it's the way she looks at life. Not only that my sister has a thing for bad asses as you can see it got her beating pretty bad. We both know your no angel and Cody is just a good guy trying to be a bad guy. Just give her some time and if it is meant to be then it will but if not then you need to find someone else." Randy just shook his head. "I am going to head upstairs and shower. You know where everything is so help yourself." Ted walked up the stairs leaving Randy alone.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

Cody leaned in to kiss Amber but she pulled back. "Cody what are you doing?" Amber liked Cody but just as a friend. She had been trying to tell him for months now since they started talking threw texts but he never would listen to her.

"Come on Amber I like you a lot and you are single now so there is no boyfriend standing in our way."

"I told you before I just want to be friends for now. I just got out of a bad relationship and I really don't want to jump into another relationship." Cody's mind started to wonder in places it shouldn't and when you are angry you tend to say things you wish you didn't. This was one of them times.

"More like because you want to fuck Randy." Amber stepped away from Cody.

"What are you talking about?" Amber was now confused and she didn't like how Cody was acting.

"I seen how you joke around with him and he already shows that he wants you. Just let him fuck you so he can get over you and go back to working shit out with his wife."

"Wife? Randy is married?" Cody now had something to use on Randy.

"Yeah he is fucking married. Every time they fight he goes and finds a girl like you to fuck on the side then goes back to her to work it out. Who do you think he was yelling at threw the phone? He doesn't love you Amber, he just wants to fuck you." Amber had tears in her eyes, was that all girls where to men anymore was a good fuck in bed.

"I don't even like Randy like that, I just want to be friends with him to. I don't care if he is married that is his life not mine. Nothing wrong with being friends." Amber was about to walk out the door when Cody grabbed her wrist.

"No girl can just be friends with Randy."

"Why not?"

"You will eventually fall for him then he will fuck you get sick of you and throw you out like the rest of them. When he does, don't come crying to me, because I am sick of taking his left overs." Cody let go of Ambers wrist and she walked out of the room.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

Randy was finishing his work out then was heading back upstairs. He figured Ted was right, if it was meant to be then it would happen sooner or later. Randy walked out in the kitchen to get a bottle of water when he seen a figure sitting outside in the dark. He looked closer to see it was Amber. She was outside on the swing with her knees to her chest and it almost looked as if she was crying. He walked out the back door and the closer he go to her the better he could see her. That's when he seen the tears sparkling down her face and landing on the ground. She noticed him because she turned her head away so he couldn't see. Randy sat down beside her. He didn't know what to do or say to her. He just looked at the moon up in the sky then back down at Amber. He felt so bad because he had no idea what to do or say. Randy was never in a place like this before. He reached over and whipped some tears away from her face causing her to look up at him.

"Want to talk about it?" Amber just shook her head closing her eyes. "Want to tell me why you don't want to talk about it?"

"Because you will just react like Cody did." Randy now knew her crying had something to do with Cody and he was really going to kill him when he got his hands on him.

"Amber, look at me." She lifted her head again and looked at him. "Do I look like Cody?" She shook her head. "Okay then, tell me what is wrong."

"I told him I just want to be friends because of just getting out of a bad relationship and he went off on me about how I want you. He also went off that you just want to fuck me and your married and once your done with me you'll go back to your wife. He said once you are done with me he wont want me after that. I don't even want to date anyone right now Randy I just want to get over my ex and get my life set frist."

"I know what you mean, yeah I am married but I am getting a devoice my wife has cheated on me so many times it's not even funny. So I did cheat back that is why Cody said what he said but Amber I just want you to know I didn't plan on making you a fuck and run girl. I never planned on using you to get back at my wife well soon to be ex wife. I really do like you and I understand you want time. I think that is what we both need, single, and just friends time. Cody just don't understand that. Any time you need to talk, to a friend, I'm here." Randy said rubbing her back.

"Thanks Randy."

"Lets get you inside now because its getting cold out here and you are looking tired."

"Very." Amber got up and walked in the house with Randy.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

Cody stood in the house watching Randy talk with Amber. Ted walked in the room to see Cody watching. He knew it was time to have a talk with Cody about his sister. "Cody man, come in the den so we can talk about some things."

"Sure." Cody fallowed Ted into the den closing the door behind them.

"Listin man I am going to tell you the same shit I told Randy, Don't rush my sister in to a relationship. If and that is a if she wants to date one of you two let her decide. Don't push her to pick you and don't do shit to get her to want to just be yourself. If it is meant to be then it will happen, other then that my sister deserves the best and I want the best for her. I don't want you and Randy ripping her in half just so one of you can shove it in the others face that you won. My sister is not a prize, and I want you to understand that."

"I do man but Randy is married and you and I both know he will just go back to his wife."

"No Cody he is really done with his wife. He filed for device."

"That's only because of Amber."

"No he really means it this time. Look man, I'm your friend and all but I am just trying to look out for my little sister. I don't want to see her hurt so can both of you just let up on her some give her some space?" Cody shook his head.

"I will but I doubt Randy will."

"No he is also, look I'm heading to bed I need to get my beauty sleep." Cody just laughed.

"Yeah, then you better get a lot because I don't think its working." Ted just slapped him on the shoulder then walked out of the room. He looked out to see his sister talking to Randy then headed up to his room just paying this wouldn't turn out as bad as he knew it was.

* * *

**_R&R please. Song she was singing was Hollywood Undead - My Black Dahlia incase you want to know._**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amber woke up and started to make everyone breakfast. She was away from her ex and Randy understood her. She couldn't believe that Randy of all people was the one who understood her. Ted walked down in the room looking at his sister who was making breakfast. "Girl, you are going to be the death of me."

"How is that?"

"I have to be the one who keeps Randy and Cody from fighting. You are going to get me killed getting in the middle of them."

"More like just Cody, Randy gets me, he knows I don't want a relationship." Ted just laughed and shook his head.

"Randy likes to fuck, every day, every night. He don't care and to him fucking isn't a relationship. Open your pretty brown eyes and see what is going on around you Amber. Look your my sister and I love you but stay away from both of them."

"Why?"

"Randy likes to put his dick in anything, and Cody is trying to be Randy. You just asking to get heart broken." Amber put the food on the table then walked away. Ted ran after her stopping her as she was on the last step.

"I am being truthful with you, you my sister so I want what is best for you and them two are trouble. Are you going to eat?"

"No I am on a diet."

"Diet? Girl you are not even fucking fat what the hell!" Ted knew Ambers ex boyfriend would always tell her that she was fat. He would always put her down and Amber would do everything she could to make herself perfect for him. He watched his sister go from a little school girl to the girl that every man dreams of. Her ex had changed his sister so much that it broke his heart knowing she was no longer the girl she used to be. Did she even know who she was? He wasn't sure but he wanted to find out.

"I just need to loose about five more pounds." Ted shook his head.

Amber went from this adorable baby faced brunette to this blond bomb shell. He knew the guys would agree with him and he knew he father would also that there was nothing wrong with who she once was. He also knew there was nothing he could do to stop her from being who she was.

"Fine, but I am going to prove you wrong." Randy walked out of the guest room smiling at Amber then walking down the stairs.

"You should come eat with us." Randy said to Amber still smiling at her. That was all it took and she fallowed him. Ted just rolled his eyes then went to wake Cody.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

After breakfast the guys walked down to work out for a while. Amber just cleaned up the mess then went up to her room for a while. "You know I was thinking we could all go out to a club tonight." Ted said just wanting to get out of the house with all this stress. He knew Randy would find some girl at the club and forget about his sister. He also knew Cody would do the same.

"Sound great man, are you letting you sister come?" Cody asked wondering if he could get Amber drunk and change her mind.

"If you wants to I don't care." Randy looked over at Cody, it was almost as if he could read his mind. Randy knew Cody wanted to be just like him so he knew just what he was thinking.

"I don't really think you should let her go." Randy said looking at Cody then smiling.

"Why man she is 22 and free to do what she wants."

"Someone mite try to get her drunk and take advantage of her." Randy said still looking at Cody.

"Well we will be there and you can look out for her since you care so much about her." Ted said walking up the stairs to find his sister cleaning up the rest of the house.

"I have a maid you know." Amber just smiled and continued cleaning. Randy walked up not long after leaving Cody down in the basement alone.

"Hey, are you going with us to the club tonight?" Randy asked her.

"Sure I could use some fun."

"Great, I got to jet but I will see you later tonight?" Randy said smiling causing Amber to smile back and Ted to just roll his eyes.

"Yeah defiantly." Randy gave his famous smirk then walked up to his room to take a shower.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**

It was finally time to go to the club and Amber couldn't wait. She wanted to get so drunk off her ass and dance till she couldn't anymore. She pulled on her jeans and black and red tight tank top. Putting on some perfume that she loved called Unforgiven then finishing her make up. Amber then walked down stairs to find that the only guy ready was Cody. "They take longer then girls." He said causing Amber to laugh some.

"I've noticed." Ted then finally walked down the stairs.

"Hurry up Randy." Ted yelled up the stairs. Just then Randy came running down the stairs.

"About freaking time." Cody said walking out to the car. Randy got in his car and Ted in his. Amber got in with Ted and Cody got in his own also. Amber knew she would end up going home with Cody or Randy because Ted would be bringing a girl home as always.

Once they go to the club things where crazy. Amber was drinking and dancing with a bunch of guys and once in a while with other girls. Randy however was getting turned on watching her move and when girls would hit on him he would just shoved them out of his way so he could watch Amber. Cody was in to some girl and never once noticed Amber. Ted had three girls on him at once and two of them was ones that Randy had rejected. Amber walked over and sat down next to Randy. "How comes your not out having fun?"

"I didn't find anyone worth dancing with." Amber was about to ask him to dance until he said that. She just smiled at him then order another drink.

The song Butterfly came on by Crazytown and Amber just loved this song. "I freaking love this song." Randy smiled and shook his head.

"Can I dance with you?" He asked stopping her before she took off to dance with another guy.

"Yeah." They both walked out to the dance floor and started to dance. While Amber was grinding her ass in to Randy he was starting to get hard and just from dancing with her. It didn't take long until Amber had noticed what she did to Randy and started to laugh. Randy however did not find it very funny but he continued to dance with her. Once the song was over Randy keep a hold of Amber hiding his painful erection from everyone who was looking at them.

"Having some troubles there Randy?" Amber was still laughing.

"You are very cruel and you did that just to be mean and make me suffer." She was still laughing.

"I would do no such thing." Just then someone pulled Amber from Randy and that killed Randy's mood and pissed him off all at the same time.

"I want to dance with this pretty little thing." Amber knew that voice and Randy knew he heard that voice somewhere before but just couldn't remember where.

"Jared what are you doing here?" Amber asked in fear.

"I want to dance with my girlfriend, so I came here to do just that now if you excuse me man this girl is taken so you need to back off." Randy then noticed where he had heard that voice before and it was on Ambers phone. That was him, her ex-boyfriend.

"She isn't your girl anymore and I wasn't done dancing with her." Jared got up in Randy's face.

"Is that so."

"Yes now back off or else."

"Or else what?" Jared still wasn't backing out of Randy's face. Amber just stood there in fear of what would happen next.

"Do you know who I am?" Randy said pushing Jared back.

"I know who you are, does it look like I care?" Jared stepped up and pushed Randy back.

"You my friend have just made a big fucking mistake I am going to beat you ass down till you beg me to stop just like you did to Amber." Jared just started to laugh.

"Is that what she calls it? You really don't know her do you? Amber just liked rough sex." Randy knew that was a poor excuse and from the marks he had seen on Amber that defiantly did not come from rough sex.

"Randy, take me home please." Amber begged just wanting to be away from Jared.

"Ight baby let's go." Randy moved away from Jared and over to Amber. He put his arm around her and started to pull her out the door when he noticed Jared was behind them. Just then Amber felt something cold, hard, and metal being pushed in to her back.

"Let her go now or I swear to go I will fucking kill her right here right now." Randy looked to see Jared had a gun shoved in to her back. He didn't know what to do now and he was scared to death.

"Let her go." Randy knew he had to do something.

"No, you see she is my girlfriend and I want her back. You can have her if I ever get tired of her, witch I doubt will ever happen." Jared just laughed and pulled Amber out of the club. Randy ran out after them trying to stop him once more. He could see Amber was nothing but full of fear she had tears running down her face and all he wanted to do was take her home and make her forget this had ever went down.

"Please let her go. I will give you what ever you want. I have a lot of money I will pay you whatever you want just don't take her." Jared looked down at Amber then back up at Randy.

"Look at that, he loves you. How sweet. I will tell you what Randy, I will call you in a few days with my price and let you know." Jared threw Randy Amber's cell phone then shoved her in the car and drove off. Randy started to feel his own tears run down his face. He ran back in the club to find Ted and Cody to tell them what just went down.

* * *

**R&R I love to hear what you think about it so far. I can't tell you what is going to happen next you just have to wait and see. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had passed and Amber was locked in the basement because of Jared. Randy couldn't sleep he was freaking out trying to find her, and waiting for a phone call. The cops were trying to find Amber but there was no such luck. Amber laid on the cold floor as she heard foot steps coming near her. She opened her eyes to see Jared standing above her. "Hey baby, I was thinking how much do you think you are worth to Randy?" She just closed her eyes engorging him. Jared kicked her in the stomach causing her to cry out in pain.

"I don't know Jared." She said still holding her stomach in pain.

"Well I think we will have to just find out." He walked out of the room locking the door behind him. She laid there with tears in her eyes wondering how long it had been. To her it felt like weeks, and she felt as if she would never see her brother or Randy again. A few hours later Jared came back in the room and threw clothes at her.

"He must really love you, or wants fucked bad because he is willing to pay for you. Get yourself all cleaned up, we are meeting him soon." Amber got up off the floor and got in the shower that was in the room. The water was ice cold but it would have to do for now. She put on the new clothes he had throw at her then sat in the chair waiting for him to return. Jared came back in the room a little while later with a gun in his hand.

"Let's go, I need this money so don't do anything stupid." He said to her as he yanked her out to his car. Jared hit her in the head and that was the last thing she could feel was the pain from her head, then everything went black.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"I am going to get her back Ted, I don't care what the cops say!" Randy yelled grabbing the duffle bag he was going to fill with the money that Jared had told him to bring.

"You could get yourself and my sister fucking kill Randy!" Ted yelled to him. Cody came in the door with something in his hand.

"I'm in." He said handing Randy money.

"No Cody, this is all on me. He wants the money from me."

"Like he is going to know Randy just let me in."

"No because soon as we get Amber back you will use it to try and make her fall in love with you."

"That is what you are doing Randy, I am trying to save my friend!" Cody yelled back at him.

"Guys, its almost time." Ted said braking up the fight. Randy started shoving money in the bag even Codys.

"I am coming with you." Cody said to Randy.

"He told me to come alone Cody, if I don't he will kill her." Randy said throwing the bag in the car.

"You are lying!" Cody yelled only to be stopped by Ted.

"Man, he isn't. I heard everything and we have to stay here." Ted said pulling Cody back inside the house.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Randy pulled in the parking lot that he was to meet Jared at. He looked around seeing he was the only one there so far. Doing as he was told he got out of the car and put the bag of money in 5 parking spaces away from his car then walked back to the car. Just then a car came pulling in, it stopped at where the money was at. The door opened and Randy seen a body being shoved out. The car took off fast as it could and Randy ran over to find Amber laying there. "Amber, are you okay?" She wasn't answering him witch was starting to freak him out so he called the cops.

A hour later, and plenty of questions from the cops Randy sat in a waiting room with Ted and Cody. Just then a doctor came out looking around the room. "Are you the family of Amber?" He asked the guys.

"Yeah, I'm her brother." Ted said standing up.

"Well we have good news and bad new, he messed her up pretty good but she will live. However she could loose her memory some because from the looks of it she was hit over the head and knocked out. She was also raped a lot, we have the DNA from it, and gave her the morning after pill."

"The morning after pill?" Cody asked the doctor.

"She asked for it because she didn't want his baby. She hasn't asked if anyone is here for her at all, so when you go in to see her please one at a time." The doctor said before walking away. Randy looked down at the floor shaking his head.

"I should have done better, I should have beat the shit out of him and not let him take her."

"Randy he had a gun to her, if you would of tried anything he would of killed her. Let's just thank god that she is alive." Ted said putting his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Randy yelled causing everyone around them to look at him.

"Calm down man, just calm down." Ted said once again.

"Ted, go in and see her." Cody said looking at the door way to the room Amber was in.

Ted walked in the room not sure what to expect. He worried that she wouldn't remember him or his friends but soon as he walked in the room her smile showed and she was looking around behind him. "Ted, your hear. Where is Randy and Cody?" Ted started to laugh.

"They are right outside, only aloud to have one at a time in here."

"Do I ever fallow the rules?" She asked him getting him to laugh again.

"No but you have to or we will get kicked out of here then you wont be able to see us or us visit you."

"That's fine, but tomorrow if I'm aloud out of here can we get pizza cuz I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, but Randy is only aloud to have the salad." Amber started to laugh.

"So now you agree he's getting fat."

"Yep, come on look at how much better looking then him I am. No fat on this body." Amber laughed some more.

"Sure Ted you wish you was as hot as Randy." Ted stopped laughing and looked at his little sister.

"So you think Randy is hot, do you have feelings for him?" She just blushed and put her head down.

"Yeah I think I do."

"Is it because he was the one that paid to get you back?"

"No, it has nothing to do with any of that. It was just when I was locked up in that room my mind went back to the night that Randy and I was outside talking. To all the times when I used to visit you at work and you would be busy so I hung out with Randy. Just don't say nothing because I know Cody will flip out when he finds out." Ted just shook his head, he also knew once the truth came out legacy was over. Cody would turn on Randy and go his own way, Randy would be expecting Ted to take his side same with Cody. Ted would have to go his own way, and his sister would be with Randy and end up hurt because she would get put in the middle of trouble. He knew she wasn't ready to handle that, no one was.

"Well I better let the other two visit you before visiting hours are over." Ted kissed her forehead then walked out the door.

Randy was the next to shove himself in the door before Cody. Amber laughed at how they acted as if they was teenagers. That was one thing she loved about her brothers friends. They could always make you laugh at there childish ways.

"Amber, I am so glad you are okay." Randy said hugging her.

"Me to Randy, and thanks."

"No problem."

"Randy, when I was in there I did a lot of thinking."

"Oh yeah what about." He sat down on the bed next to her, but Cody came walking in the door.

"Hey I need my time the nurse just said make it fast because visiting hours are almost up." Amber looked at Cody then back to Randy.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning soon as I wake up." Randy promised her. He hugged her one last time then walked out the door leaving her alone with Cody.

"So, how are you feeling?" Cody asked not sure what to really say to her.

"Fine, so did you find yourself a girlfriend?" Cody started to laugh remembering that night he had a bunch of girls on him.

"Yeah actually I did."

"Oh really and what is her name?"

"Tammy, she works at the bar we was at."

"Have you spent any time with her while I was gone."

"No, not really."

"Cody look, we are friends and I like being your friend. I don't love you like anything else then a friend so you should call her and maybe go out." Amber said looking down at her hands.

"So you and Randy huh?"

"No, we are also just friends." Amber sighed looking out the window in to the night and the lights around the hospital.

"Well, why don't you take your own advice call him and go out with him." Cody said laughing. Amber looked at Cody in shock.

"I don't want to cause any problems."

"Hey, you wont, look Amber, when I said when Randy dumps you and no longer wants you that I wouldn't take you back. Well I lied, if he gets sick of you, witch he is stupid if he does, and I am single, I will be there waiting for you." He smiled at Amber.

"Thank's Cody." Just then the nurse walked in.

"Time to go, you can come back in the morning." Cody just shook his head then gave Amber a hug and kissed her cheek then walked out of the door.

"You sure do get all the good looking men in your room." The nurse laughed. "All the nurses want to be your nurse just to check out all the guys."

"Ted is my brother, Cody and Randy are just friends."

"So witch one do you want more with?" Amber blushed once again.

"Randy."

"I see, and do you love him?"

"Yeah, more then anyone knows."

"Well dear you get some sleep I will check on you in a little while." The nurse walked out of the room turning down the lights as Amber started to fall asleep.

R&R please!


End file.
